How To: Gain a Heart
by ScarletStorm59
Summary: Tsuna is the world's best killer with a bleeding heart. Reborn is the apathetic candidate to be the Vongola Decimo. Together they will face enemies from the present and the future, making unlikely friends along the way. All in search for Reborn's heart.


**A/N: I had this funky little idea come to me when I saw this picture on Google Images of Tsuna and Reborn but they swapped clothes. Comments of all kinda are welcome with the exception of flames. All in all I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Also since I didn't get the chance to write the pairings in the summary I'm gonna write them here.**

**Main: Reborn/Luce, Colonello/Lal Mirch Viper/Skull Side: 1827, 8059, 6996, 33H  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned Reborn in any way shape or form, Tsuna would be everyone's bitch!**

The sound of expensive italian shoes, clicking in an almost musical pattern, was the only sound heard in the large mansion. In the shoes was a boy that looked no older than eighteen. If you were to take a once over of him, you would find nothing too special or unique about him. However, upon closer inspection, you saw that there were many things about this boy that made him stand out. One of those things was his looks. This boy had almost gravity defying, spiky brown hair and the most brilliant and bright shade of orange colored eyes. He was wearing a black suit that had an orange undershirt. An orange colored pacifier that matched the boys eyes was situated on a chain that was hanging around his neck and perched on the top of his right shoulder was what appeared to be a small lion cub.

The clicking came to a sudden halt, the boy had reached his destination. With a small smile, the boy silently pushed the door open. Inside the room were the two owners of the mansion. The first was a man in his mid twenties that was radiating a fierce aura, the second was a kind looking old man. They were the feared Vonolga Ninth Generation Boss, Xanxus Vongola and the retired Vongola Eighth Generation Boss. It was a small office that was barren and lacking furniture. The few pieces of furniture were a large desk at which Xanxus sat at, a small couch where the eighth was sitting, and another uncomfortable looking chair for Tsuna to sit in.

"Ciao Ninth. Eighth." The boy greeted politely. The old man chuckled at the formal greeting.

"Tsuna. What have I told you about the formalities. Away from prying eyes I am simply your father and Xanxus is your brother." The Eighth explained. Xanxus scoffed at the banter between the two.

"No. The brat can be as formal as he likes. Shows him his place." Xanxus argues gruffly. Tsuna laughed at his brothers antics before sitting down in the rather uncomfortable chair.

"So Xan-chan, what is it you called me for?" He asked his brother teasingly. "I am a very busy man. Could we hurry this up."

"OI! Show some respect you little-" Xanxus was cut off mid sentence by the Eighth.

"Xanxus has chosen his successor." The Eighth stated simply. All humor drained from Tsuna's face.

"You're a little bit young to be choosing this early aren't you Xanxus?" Tsuna questioned, though he already knew the answer.

"People have recently started questioning _it," _ Xanxus explained becoming as serious as Tsuna.

"So what? You're been running things fine, it shouldn't matter-"

"But, it does brat. This is why I'm making a back up plan so that I can step down and know the family is in good hands in case Vendice get's involved." A cold wind flew through the room at the mention of Vendice. Silence filled the room untill Tsuna let out a defeated sigh.

"So whose the punk anyway?" He asked shaking his head. The Eighth smiled while Xanxus handed him the file. Tsuna quickly looked over the file before standing up and walking out of the room. Before he left the mansion floor where the office was situated he yelled casually back at his family.

"This Reborn Sawada better get ready. Cause I'm not called the Best Hitman Tutor in the world for nothing." Xanxus would've smiled at this statement if he wasn't Xanxus.

**~Line Break~**

In the small town of Namimori, Japan was where the Sawada family lived. In this small Japanese household lived three people. Nana Sawada was a wonderful stay at home mom, who spent her days cooking and cleaning. Iemitsu Sawada would swear up and down that he was a freelance defense lawyer, but in reality he led the Japanese CEDEF. The third Sawada was a boy named Reborn. Reborn was nothing like his warm and loud parents. Reborn was a cold and calculating person by nature, favoring to sit in the background and observe than actually socialize with people. He was a tall thin boy, with spiky black hair and cold black eyes. The boys strangest feature was that he had two curly sideburns. A feature that his best friend, Colonello, would always tease him about.

Colonello was a blonde haired american exchange student that Reborn had stumbled upon one day. After about ten minutes of playful banter they had become fast friends. Some found it amazing that both boys got along so well because they were so different. Reborn was quiet, Colonello was loud. Reborn was a schemer, Colonello favored tackling problems head on. Reborn was cunning, Colonello was brash. The list would go on and on. However, both boys had no idea that when they woke up on October the fourteenth, that their lives would change forever.

"Hey Nana. I'm running late so I'm gonna skip breakfast." Reborn stated more than asked his mother.

"Good morning to you too!" She said playfully to her son, he rolled his eyes in response. He grabbed his bag and was out the door the next moment when his mom suddenly ran to the door and yelled after him.

"Reborn! You gotta come home early! Your father is having one of his co-workers over!" Reborn gave his mom and ok sign before continuing on his way.

"Yo! Reborn! Kora!" Yelled Colonello. He was running at a fast pace towards the black haired male.

"Colonello," Reborn acknowledged him before continuing to walk, Colonello jogged beside him.

"One of these day's I'll get you to go running with me! Kora!" Colonello exclaimed, Reborn looked at him skeptically.

"Waking up at five in the morning to run for two hours straight. No thanks." Reborn said casually.

"I don't know Reborn. It sounds fun to me." Said a quiet voice. Reborn and Colonello quickly turned around to see a girl a few inches shorter than them. Luce used to attend a prestigious Italian all girls academy before her mother decided to move to Narmimori. She had short black hair and a small orange flower mark on her left cheek.

"I'd run with that stupid masochist when the earth stands still." Reborn said with a small smirk adorning his lips. Luce smiled back and to Reborn, it felt like they were in their own little world.

"Who are you calling an Idi-" Colonello was interrupted before he could yell his catchphrase by a tall japanese boy around their age.

"Sushi! Come try some Sushi! Half of our profits go to AID research! Sushi!" Yelled the boy waving flyers in the air. Next to him was a dog that was holding some flyers in his mouth. The dog and the boy seemed very out of place, mainly because the boy was wearing what looked like to be a very expensive suit with a dark blue undershirt. What caught Reborn's attention the most was the blue pacifier that hung around his neck.

"Sushi sounds nice," Luce said, snapping Reborn out of his stupor.

"Yea! Kora!" Agreed Colonello. "And it's for a good cause!"

"Why should I care," Reborn stated rather cynically.

They all passed by the boy without stopping to really look at him, which I guess was a good thing for the boy. The boy stopped waving for a minute and crouched down to talk to his dog.

"So that was him huh, Jiro." The dog barked in response, causing the boy to laugh.

"I agree, he doesn't seem very friendly." He then patted the dogs head, stood up, and continued to advertise.

"Come try authentic Japanese sushi! Half our income goes to kids with Cancer!"

The trio continued to laugh and joke on there way to school. Suddenly when they were only a few blocks away, they heard the school bell ring. Colonello stopped jogging for a minute and stood in shock before sprinting at an inhuman speed towards school, throwing an unintelligible yell towards his friends. Reborn shook his head before continuing to walk at a slow pace to school.

"Um Reborn. Shouldn't we be running too?" Luce questioned. Reborn shot her a look that asked, _why._

"I just don't want to be late to school Reborn," Luce insisted. Reborn sighed he stopped and crouched down.

"Get on." He commanded simply.

"Reborn I am quite capable-"

"Get on. You're an awful runner. So just get on." He commanded again. She gave a defeated sigh before climbing on Reborns back.

"Hold on tight, Princess," He said cheekily before sprinting to school, but at a much more human speed than Colonello's.

When they finally made it on to campus, the sight that greeted to duo was there friend Colonello in a tree. Luce jumped off Reborns back and stopped at the root of the tree.

"Colonello. Why the heck are you up in a tree?" She yelled up to him. Before he could answer a dark voice crept up behind her.

"All those who are late shall be bitten to death," the gruff voice said. The figure was about to hit her with what seemed to be a short metal pole, before Reborn stepped in at the last minute and blocked the strangers weapon with a large branch. The figures stance became much less threatening and he jumped back. Reborn was finally able to get a good look at their attacker. He was a tall Japanese man, that looked to be in his very early twenties. He was wearing a suit with a purple undershirt, a color that Reborn didn't think fit the man very well. A dark purple pacifier that hung around the mans neck caught his attention immediately.

"I will let you all slide this once. I am Mr. Hibari, the new principal of Namimori." He said. He then turned to the other direction and started walking into the school.

"He's strong I'll give him that," said the man with a small, but malicious grin.

**~Line Break~**

The day seemed to go by normally after the trios run ins with the two strange men. Reborn let out a sigh of relief after closing the door to his home.

"Nana, I'm home." He announced. Nana poked her head out of the kitchen to greet her only son.

"Welcome home!" She exclaimed happily. "I hate to be a bother, but we ran out of eggs. Can you go get some from the store." Reborn sighed.

"Sure," he replied simply, He then opened the door and walked right back outside.

The inside of the store itself wasn't that packed. There was only him and another kid that was situated in the candy isle. Reborn tried to ignore the child because of the fact that he hates kids, but before he could leave the store he had somehow bumped into the kid and sent him sprawling to the floor. The kid looked to be about fourteen or so. He had shaggy black hair and what appeared to be horns coming out of his head. Two things stood out to Reborn about this kid. For one, a small almost cartoon looking black cow was sitting next to the small boy. The other things was the sight of the third Pacifier, this time it was light green. The kid on the floor looked to be on the verge of tears.

'What's with the pacifiers? Is it some sort of trend I'm not aware of?' He asked himself, before his thoughts could wander the boy starting mumbling.

"Must...tol...er...ate!" The boy chanted as if a small child. Reborn gave an uncaring grunt, before he could leave the store again, boy broke out into loud sobs. If Reborn were anyone else he would've shouted in frustration by now.

"Look kid," he tried to say as calmly as possible, this caused the boy to cry some more.

"Look Kid, I gotta get out of here. So if you could please stop crying-" The boy started sobbing louder. At this point Reborn started looking for anyone to help him calm down this kid. Finally another person entered the store. He was a tall tan skinned boy with white short hair. He was only wearing a pair of bright yellow work out shorts, a pair of sneakers, and bandages wrapped around his hands. For a moment, Reborn was relieved to see someone who might help him. Then his hope was snatched away at the sight of a bright yellow pacifier around the boys neck.

'They're probably friends. In what strange cult they are all in.' Thought Reborn.

"YO! LAMBO!" Yelled the boy in an almost impossibly loud volume. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Lambo somehow pointed at Reborn in the middle of his hysterics. The other boy stomped over to Reborn.

"YO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO LAMBO! EXTREME!" Yelled the boy, grabbing Reborn by the front of his school uniform.

"Sir, I honestly didn't do anything." Reborn tried to explain.

"THAN WHY IS LAMBO CRYING?" He asked pointing to the sobbing child. Suddenly an Idea hit him.

"WE MUST FIGHT FOR LAMBOS HONOR!" He announced randomly. Reborn, having been used to these kinds out outbursts, only had the urge to smash his head against something hard.

"No sir. Fighting might cause the kid to cry some more. I think that you should just take the kid home, and maybe give him some candy." Reborn said, trying to phrase his words so that the kid would finally be out of his hair. At the word candy, almost like magic, the hysterical child stopped crying. The older boy looked at Lambo then at Reborn in mild confusion.

"I EXTREMELY AGREE!" He said before picking up the other kid and sprinting out the door.

Reborn could only stand there in shock.

In a near by alley way, both Lambo and the other boy were laughing.

"I thought the kid was going to kill me," Lambo laughed.

"Yea, the kids got patience, I'll give him that." The other boy admitted. He watched Reborn walk away with a smile on his face.

"He's gonna need all the patience he's got to deal with Tsuna."

By the time Reborn had made it home, he was almost fuming.

'Ok today I dealt with a crazy violent principal, a cry baby, someone who yells louder than Colonello, god If I have to deal with one more crazy person.' Reborn thought. Reborn opened the front door and walked into the house silently.

"Nana. Iemitsu. I'm home! And I brought the eggs!" Called Reborn holding up the bag full of eggs. He turned and entered the kitchen and for once, didn't see his mother anywhere in sight. Instead, his father was sitting at the table across from a spiky haired brunette in a suit.

"Oh! Reborn!" Iemitsu said enthusiastically. The other boy turned to face him. Reborn realized with dread that this boy also had a orange colored pacifier around his neck. The boy chuckled as the color literally drained from Reborn's face.

"Hello, Reborn." The boy said in an almost melodic voice. "My name is Tsunayoshi, but you call me Tsuna." Suddenly a little lion cub jumped up on his shoulders. "And this is Natsu." The lion cub gave a little purr.

"And from now on, I'm going to be your home tutor."

**A/N: So? What'd you think? Again Reviews would be lovely. If you like the story and want me to continue REVIEW. I'm not gonna threaten your family or give you cookies if you do or don't, it'd just make a little girl very happy. *Cue puppy dog eyes* Anyway some small notes.**

**- Tsuna in this story is gonna be BADASS**

**-Xanxus does become the ninth vongola boss**

**-I'm not THAT well versed in Jap culture so don't sue me if I get some stuff wrong, corrections would be appreciated.  
><strong>


End file.
